


Lovely Bottom

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, non-sexual butt touching, rubbing chamomile onto your lovely bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which we explore the first time Jaskier rubs chamomile onto Geralt's lovely bottom
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Lovely Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this lovely prompt from peanitbear on tumblr
> 
> CW: There is a naked butt that get's rubbed with chamomile oil but in a none-sexual situation, mention of minor injuries

“You cannot expect me to wear this ridiculous outfit,” Geralt said, nodding at the colourful ensemble of clothes Jaskier had laid out for him. It was a whole outfit - doublet, shirt, trousers and boots. He wouldn’t be surprised if he would find silken smallclothes in the pile.  
“Hush now,” Jaskier swatted at Geralt’s accusatory pointing finger.  
“If you want to join me at the banquet...”  
“I don’t want to join you…” Geralt grumbled, but there was no real heat to it. Jaskier had asked him to play bodyguard. The banquet he had been hired to perform at would be frequented by a handful of people holding unjustified grudges against the bard, as Jaskier had put it.  
“You will look splendid in these, my dear,” the bard said, ignoring Geralt’s protest. He lifted the sky blue doublet and held it to Geralt’s chest. “I think this color suits you.”

* * *

“If I would have worn my armor, like I wanted to, I wouldn’t have thorns sticking in my ass,” Geralt grumbled.  
Jaskier huffed, “how was I supposed to know that you planned to place your ass in one of the Duchesses famous and - might I add - exceptionally expensive rose bushes.”  
Geralt’s growl would have been more intimidating, if he wasn’t lying face down on the bed and Jaskier sitting next to him, painstakingly removing rose thorns from the silken fabric of the trousers and his subjacent butt.

“I was pushed in the rose bush…” Geralt interrupted his protest with a wince as Jaskier removed a particularly big thorn, “by the very man who wanted to beat your nose in, because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants around his wife.”  
Jaskier snorted and yanked the next thorn out with more force.  
“His poor wife wanted and needed a good shag,” he said, “he was clearly not satisfying her.”

Geralt was glad that his face was hidden because he blushed as he suddenly felt not the twinge of the tweezers but Jaskier’s hand on his butt.  
“What are you…” he began, his voice a bit too high.

“I think you should remove the trousers now,” said the bard.  
“What?” Geralt asked indignantly. His blush deepened as Jaskier let his hand carefully wander over Geralt’s bottom.  
“I think there are still some smaller thorns that went right through the fabric.”  
Jaskier said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask someone to strip naked so he could examine their buttocks.

Geralt coughed and stood up. He turned his back to Jaskier and started to remove the silken trousers. He had to admit that they had been more comfortable than he had expected and was a bit sad to give them back to the bard.  
“Your smallclothes too,” Jaskier said from behind him. Geralt had been sure it wasn’t possible but his face grew even hotter, but he did as he was asked.

When he was naked from the waist down, he laid down on the bed once more, hiding his face in his arms. He felt the bed sag when Jaskier sat down next to him and stiffened when he felt his long fingers carefully stroking over his butt.

“So, my dear witcher,” Jaskier said in his melodic voice, “did you enjoy the evening?”  
When Geralt started to growl, he interjected, “I mean prior to your unfortunate encounter with the rose bush.”

Geralt didn’t say anything for a while, too distracted by the fingers roaming over his buttcheeks. But he tried to think back. The wine had been good - Est Est, and the food had been decent.  
But he hadn’t been able to really enjoy the evening, because he had to watch Jaskier flirt with every beautiful woman and handsome man in the vicinity. He wasn’t jealous of course, just irritated.

“Ouch,” he bellowed as Jaskier found another tiny thorne and drew it out.  
“I think that’s it,” Jaskier said after a final soft stroke over Geralt’s ass, “but now your poor bottom looks like it has seen a good beating.” Lost in thought he stroked over Geralt’s butt a bit more and Geralt wasn’t sure if he should say something but this felt kind of...

“One moment, I have an idea,” Jaskier said and interrupted Geralt’s thought process.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, as he remembered that he should probably protest whatever Jaskier had in mind, “what are you…”  
But he stayed still as he could feel Jaskier moving and reaching for something. A second later he heard the unmistakable sound of a vial being uncorked and the soothing scent of chamomile filled the air.

“This might be a bit cold,” said the bard and Geralt felt something liquid dribble on his butt.  
“What the…”  
“It’s chamomile oil, Geralt, good for irritated skin.”  
When he felt not only Jaskier’s fingers, but both of his hands on his butt, he growled, “what exactly are you doing?”  
“Do you want to be able to sit in the saddle tomorrow or not?” Jaskier said as he drew his hands away.

Geralt’s butt suddenly felt cold and he had to admit that it had felt kind of nice to have Jaskier’s hands there.  
So he mumbled “okay” and could practically feel Jaskier grin.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
Jaskier laid his hands back on Geralt’s butt and started to gently rub the oil into his skin. He took his time, taking care to cover every inch, gently massaging the sore skin and humming softly.

When the initial embarrassment and uncertainty about what Jaskier was doing with him was overcome, the soothing scent of chamomile, Jaskier’s warm and gentle hands and his humming, helped Geralt to relax. His shoulders sagged down and the muscles in his jaw loosened, and as he was drifting off to sleep, he more felt than heard a low soothing rumble.

Jaskier smiled down at his witcher, who had been such an angry kitten just half an hour ago and was now purring himself to sleep with Jaskier’s hands on his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
